


Love you to Death

by VermillionGirl17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream, bottom!Natsu, top!Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragion comes to the Fairy Tail Kingdom for unknown reason, instantly becoming Prince Gray Fullbuster's servant. Gray, surprisingly being attracted to the pink haired boy, and Natsu become lovers in secret. But when King Igneel Dragneel from an unknown Kingdom sends a servant to find his lost son Prince Natsu Dragneel Natsu is forced to flee and Gray, who loves him too much, and Happy, Natsu's best friend who was sent to find him, come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fairy Tail Kingdom

**Natsu's POV**

I stumbled through the town of Magnolia in the Fairy Tail Kingdom, my clothes ripped and my face covered in dirt. The wound on my abdomen was throbbing and I could smell a trail of blood behind me. I was panting heavily and my vision was getting blurry. And on top of that I was starving, and me being hungry was never a good thing. But no matter how much I felt like shit I kept going, clutching my wound with my blood-soaked hand.  

"Urg, and I had to come here by train," I mumbled. I suffered from sever motion sickness and I hated transportation but unfortunately where I come from was too far away for me to walk.

Finally everything that I mentioned above finally caught up to me and I collapsed in the middle of the market place, the villagers not giving me a second glance as they walked by. It seemed that it wasn't uncommon for a heavily wounded person to collapse in the middle of the marketplace.

"Hey kid, you OK?" a deep voice asks followed by someone shaking my shoulder, non-too gently either.

"I'm OK," I muttered, my eyelids feeling very heavy all of a sudden. "I'm going to be alri' ..." I was more telling myself this than the guy who was talking to me.

I felt the guy roll me over onto my back and haul me up into his arms. I found myself staring up at a guy with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates.

"My name's Gildarts," the man says. "I'm one of King Makarov's shields."

"Don' know wha' you're talking abou'," I muttered, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Gildarts looked down at me in confusion before he realised that I mustn't be from here.

"Oh, well there are people that are responsible for protecting King Makarov (even though he's probably stronger than the rest of us put together)," Gildarts explained, seeking to get off track for some reason. "They are myself, a guy named Mystogun who never shows his face, the King's grandson Laxus Dreyar, the barmaid Mirajane Strauss and a very skilled knight named Erza Scarlet. We're also known as S-Class knights, and Laxus happens to be the prince."

"Hmm ... where exactly are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the castle to get you some medical attention of course," Gildarts said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Our healer, Porlyusica, is a really grouchy old lady by the way so don't mind her if she threatens us with a broom while yelling at us to leave and calls us smelly humans."

I gulped as Gildarts lifted his foot and pushed open the wrought iron gates in front of the castle (breaking them off their hinges too) and stepped into the courtyard. Two knights were sitting at a table, drinking, smoking and playing cards. They looked over at Gildarts with looks of annoyance clear on both their faces.

"Hey Gildarts, we only just put that gate back in," the knight with a funny hairdo and a pipe in his mouth sighs.

"Couldn't you have pushed the gate open with your hand gently?" the other knight also sighs.

"Sorry Wakaba, Macao, but I have to get to Porlyusica right away," Gildarts says. That was when the two knights Wakaba and Macao noticed me.

"Hey, who's this kid?" Wakaba asks, peering hard at me.

"I found him lying in the middle of the Magnolia marketplace," Gildarts explains, walking towards the front doors of the castle. "He was badly wounded and it looks like its becoming infected."

"I just hope Porlyusica is in a good mood," Macao mutters.

Gildarts walked through a hallway with lots of pictures of former kings and queens, the biggest being a picture of a woman with long blonde hair that reached to her ankles in waves with what look like angel wings in it, jade green eyes and wearing an old fashioned pink dress.

"That's the first Queen Mavis Vermillion," Gildarts explained, noticing me staring at the picture. "She was the one who originally founded Fairy Tail Kingdom."

Gildarts comes up to a door and kicks it open with his foot and like with the gate it flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. The smell of herbs and brewing potions hit my sensitive nose like a tital wave, causing me to gag heavily. An old woman with pink hair and wearing a red cloak that was standing by a brewing pot looked over with a scowl on her face.

"Why am I not surprised that is was you who kicked my door off its hinges," the woman who I guessed was Porlyusica grunts as Gildarts placed me on a bed.

"You know me too well Porly," Gildarts laughs, stepping away from the bed and turned to the scowling woman, who was holding a broom that I hadn't noticed before.

"DON'T CALL ME PORLY GILDARTS CLIVE!" she yelled, bringing the broom down on Gildarts hard, causing Gildarts to wince in pain. "AND GET OUT! YOU STINK!"

"Geez, I came here because I found this kid who looks like he has an infected wound," Guildarts says, throwing his arms up in the air and turning towards the doorless door. "Well, have a nice day."

Gildarts left, leaving me with the scary woman.

"That's why I hate Crash Wizards so much," Porlyusica mutters, walking over to me. "What's your name boy?"

"Natsu," I answered.

"Surname?"

"Dragion."

Porlyusica bent down and expected the wound on my abdomen, a frown line appearing between her eyebrows. She straightened up and walked over to a glass cabinet with many different coloured vials of potion in it and scanned them, looking for the right one. Finally she picked up a vial with a cloudy purple potion in it and walked over to me, a gauze in her other hand.

"How did you get this wound Mr Dragion?" Porlyusica asks, taking my waistcoat off and pouring some of the potion onto my wound. I hissed in pain as the potion burnt me like no fire ever could, the reddness and the puss that was almost leaking out disappearing as the potion did it's work, however the wound was not healed fully. Porlyusica cleaned it and put the gauze over the wound and wrapping a bandage around my torso.

"I was running from some guards and they stabbed me with a spear," I admited, breathing heavily as I put my waistcoat back on. "What the hell was that stuff?"

"It's a potion that disinfects any wound even if it was already infected," Porlyusica explains. "You're not from Fairy Tail, are you?" I shook my head no. "What are you doing here then?"

"I can't tell you that," I sighed, turning my head away from her. I heard Porlyusica sigh in annoyance.

"I'm going to go fetch King Makarov, let him deal with you," she sighed, leaving me alone for a few minutes before she returned. I didn't look over but I could smell a new person with her that I guessed was the King.

"What is your name child?" the King asks, pulling my face to look at him. I was surprised to see that he was a small old man wearing something a jester would wear.

"Natsu," I answered. "My name's Natsu Dragion your majesty."

"Where did you come from Natsu?" King Makarov asked. I frowned and looked away.

"I came from nowhere your majesty," I answered simply. "I don't ever want to go back there."

"Hmm, you can't exactly go back to nowhere," the King says, a hint of teasing in his voice. I looked over to King Makarov and saw he had a pensive look on his face. "Alright, you will stay here but you will become a servant of one of the princes or princesses here."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "How many princes and princesses are here?"

"There's about eight princes and princesses here," King Makarov says. And seeing my look he says, "they're not my actual children, I adopted them after destruction came upon their Kingdoms. They are Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the Celestial Kingdom; Princess Cana Alberona from the Card Magic Kingdom; the married couple Princess Bisca and Prince Alzack Connell of the Guns Magic Kingdom; the siblings Prince Elfman and Princess Mirajane and Lissana Strauss from the Take-Over Kingdom; and Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Ice Kingdom. Oh, I forgot to ask, what kind of magic do you use Natsu?"

"I use fire magic," I answered. I didn't exactly want to tell him that I was a Dragon Slayer incase he recognised it.

"A fire wizard huh? Knight Macao is a fire wizard too an I'm pretty sure his son Romeo would become one. Maybe you can get to know each other well," King Makarov laughs. He was actually quite friendly I noticed, not like other kings I know of. "Porlyusica, is he alright to leave?"

"I don't see why not, his fever's down," Porlyusica says, placing her hand on my head. She grabs her broom and starts waving it at King Makarov and I threateningly. "Now get out of here! I hate smelly humans!"

We quickly got out of the infirmary and Porlyusica closed the door behind her with a loud clank (wait, when had she replaced the door?) and I looked over at the king and asked, "she's human and yet she hates her own kind?"

"Don't ask me about her my boy, I've stopped trying to understand her," King Makarov sighs. "Follow me to the dining hall so you can get your Fairy Tail insignia. Oh, don't be surprised if there's a brawl going on in there: that's normal."

The kingdom I came from didn't have insignias so I've never had one before. I followed King Makarov down some narrowing halls with many knights standing against the walls, some taking their jobs seriously and others goofing off, and into a room that had lots of tables and chairs that were occupied by knights off duty and some I guessed were the princes and princesses. And like King Makarov had said there was a brawl going on. Some knights were fighting each other with magic and there were tables and chairs flying around in the air. I love this place already!

"Hey Mira!" King Makarov yelled, leading me to the bar. A kind-looking woman with long white hair with the top part done up in a ponytail and wearing a red dress walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray in the palm of her hand. "This boy's name is Natsu Dragion, he's going to become a servant here at Fairy Tail. Can you give him his insignia please."

"Of course your highness," Mirajane says sweetly, disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with a stamp in her hand. "What colour would you like and where?"

"Red and on my right shoulder," I answered. Mira pressed the stamp against my right shoulder, the stamp feeling cold against my skin, and stepped back, letting me admire the insignia. She tilted her head to the side and looked over at King Makarov.

"So, who's servant is he going to be?" she asked.

"Hmm, nearly everyone here has their own personal servant," King Makarov murmurs, scanning the princes and princesses. "Ah, Gray's the only one without a personal servant - he normally uses the other's. Natsu, you will be the personal servant of Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Ice Kingdom! Haha, fire and ice, what a magnificent combination!"

"What?!" I asked, my mouth dropping open. Where I come from all the fire and ice wizards hate each other! Even though I've never seen one before I knew that I wouldn't like him. It was in my blood.

Mira led me over to a guy wearing only his boxers who was drinking from a mug, beer from the smell of it. I had to admit he looked sexy with his hot body, his well-toned abs and his blue-black hair.

"Gray, this is Natsu Dragion," Mira says, catching the guy's attention. "He's your new servant!"

"Really?" Gray asked, downing his beer. "In that case can you get me another beer."

I muttered something under my breath that would have gotten me punished if Gray had heard me. However since Gray was the prince and I was the servant I had no choice but to get him his beer. I turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll show you where the beer is," Mira says, taking Gray's mug and leading me to the kitchen.

**Gray's POV**

I watched my new servant walk away with Mira to the kitchens, admiring his ass. The urge to push him against the fridge and fuck that ass until he couldn't sit without feeling the burn washed over me and I felt myself get hard as I imagined his sexy cries of pleasure and pain as I thrusted my cock into him.

"Hey Gray," Cana says from sitting on top of the table beside mine, a large barrel of alcohol in her lap, breaking me out of my sexual fantasy. "Where're your clothes?"

I looked down and realised that I had stripped yet again.

"Shit!" I cursed, looking around for my missing clothes. Cana chuckled and I looked over at her in annoyance. "What?"

"You have a little ... ahem ... problem," Cana sniggered, pointing her chin at the tent in my boxers before taking a slug out of the barrel. "Maybe you should go and fix that up. Maybe your new servant can help you with that." Cana winked, scaring the crap out of me. Did she read my perverted mind or did she see something in those cards of hers? Damn Card Magic Wizards and their ability to see into the future.

"Here's your beer your highness," Natsu's voice breaks me out of my thoughts, a mug of beer being placed in front of me. "And I found some clothes on the ground and guessed they were yours."

Natsu dropped a wade of material into my lap, thankfully not noticing my hard-on.

"Thanks," I muttered, quickly pulling my clothes on.

"You don't have to thank me, I am the servant," Natsu muttered. I blinked at the other boy, noting the look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and relief. I frowned, trying to place why he would be feeling all these things. 

"So, where exactly did you come from?" I asked, hoping to change the subject and also hoping to get some information out of Natsu. It turned out to be a bad move because Natsu's face paled and his eyes turned sad. So whatever it was must be a bad thing. 

"No where that's important to you," he says sadly, shuffling from foot to foot. "Is there anything else you want your highness?"

"Don't call me 'your highness' for one," I say. "I'm like Gramps, I don't like those names like 'your highness' and 'your majesty'. Call me anything you want, except for 'Ice Boy', 'Elsa' and 'Gray-Sama.'"

Thankfully Natsu didn't ask why.

"I'll call you Ice Princess, Ice prick, Ice Brain, Perverted Popsicle and Ice Breath," Natsu says, grinning widely in mischief. Thankfully his troubled expression was gone. I narrowed my eyes, noticing that his canine teeth were abnormally sharp, like fangs. I wonder if he was born like that or something happened to him.

"Alright then I'll call you Fire Princess, Fire prick, Flame Brain, Ash-for-Brains and Flame Breath."

"How did you know I'm a Fire Wizard?" Natsu asked, shocked.

"I heard you and Gramps talking," I shrugged, taking a sip of beer. Hopefully Natsu wouldn't accuse me of being a stalker. I didn't want to be anything like Princess Juvia Lockster of the Rain Kingdom who is always watching me from behind a pillar or following me around. People don't think I notice her stalking me but I do and it always creeps me out. She's also the reason I don't like being called 'Gray-Sama'. "So, what kind of Fire Magic do you use?"

"What type?" Natsu asked.

"You know, like Fire-Make, when you create things out of fire; Rainbow Flame, using different coloured fire with different abilities," I say, downing my beer.

"Oh, I'm a Fire-Make Wizard," Natsu answered, yet again looking uncomfortable.

"Really? I'm an Ice-Make Wizard," I tell him, standing up and shoving my hands into my pant pockets. Or at least tried to, seeming that I had once again stripped out of my pants. At least I still had my shirt and boxers on, and thank God I didn't have an erection anymore. Maybe thinking about Juvia had put it down.

"Are you, like, training to become a professional stripper or something?" Natsu asked bluntly.

"What?! No!" I yelled, horrified that someone had accused me of being a professional stripper. Even though I could probably strip faster than a professional. "It was part of my training of Ice-Make Magic to take my clothes off and become one with the cold! I just developed this habit of stripping all the time!"

"Lucky I didn't have to take my clothes off in my training as a Fire-Make Wizard," Natsu laughs. "I had to put more clothes on and become one with the heat."

"And yet you're wearing that," I say, pointing at his black waistcoat with gold trimming that was left opening, exposing his impressive abs, a matching loincloth, white trousers and open-toed sandles. The only thing he was wearing that warm enough to 'become one with the heat' was the white scale-patterned scarf wrapped around his neck.  

"At least I'm keeping my clothes on," Natsu sniggered, ducking out of the way before I could slug him in the jaw. He slid onto the bench across from me and stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked, surprisingly not annoyed that he was staring at me. I usually got annoyed when people stare at me, which was also Juvia's fault. Maybe because I liked his eyes.

"Nothing, I guess it's because you have nice eyes," Natsu says, voicing my thoughts. His cheeks heated up when he realised what he had said. "I-I-I ..."

"Don't worry, your eyes aren't that bad either," I laughed. Natsu's cheeks went even redder, making him look like a tomato. A sexy tomato at that. There goes my perverted thoughts again.

"Come on, let's go," I say, standing up.

"Where we going?" Natsu asked, also standing up and glade to be moving on from the talk about our eyes. I really want to make him blush again. 

"Well, I'm tired and you need to get my bed ready for me," I say. A dark look passes over Natsu's face.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?" he asked darkly.

"You are the servant, which means you need to do all the hard labour," I tease. "Maybe you should get some lessons off Loki - no, maybe not Loki, he'll teach you how to get multiple girlfriends at once - how about Freed? Yes, Freed."

"Who the hell's Loki? And who's Freed and what kind of name is that?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Loki is Princess Lucy's servant, even though he's supposed to be her private servant he serves all the princesses in the Kingdom. And Freed is Prince Luxas' servant, and I'm pretty sure they're fucking each other," I answered, leading him towards my bed chambers. I could imagine Natsu's cheeks go red at the thought. "Don't directly ask him about that because he's a Rune Wizard and he'll write runes up - I learnt that the hard way. He once made a rune that people with no shirts on couldn't enter a room and it was annoying because each time I took my shirt off I was teleported outside the room."

"Maybe if you didn't strip in the first place," Natsu sniggered in a whisper, meaning to be discreet, but I heard him anyway. "Alright, do the servant thing as I get myself ready for bed," I say, changing the subject. I walked over to my dresser and took off my necklace but I realised that Natsu wasn't doing anything but standing in the middle of my bed chambers with a confused look on his face. "You've never set up a bed before?"

"No, I haven't," Natsu answered, looking way sheepishly.

"All you have to do is undo my bed and make sure the pillow is fluffy," I say, taking my shirt and pants off (consciously, I'm supposed to). Natsu did what I told him, pulling the blanket down and fluffed up the pillow. I crawled into the bed and rested my head against the pillow, enjoying how fluffy it was. For his first time he was surprisingly good at this.

"Would you like me to tuck you in?" Natsu asked, teasing tinting his voice.

"You are the servant."

"No, you're just lazy," Natsu teased but he pulled the blanket over me. And over my head too.

"What's the deal?" I growled, pushing the blanket off my face and glared at the pinkette.

"The moon is supposed to be very bright tonight and I don't want you to get annoyed at the light Ice Princess," Natsu teased.

"You know I can get you put into a pillory."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a board with three holes in it for the head and hands. You stand bent over with your head and hands trapped in it in the marketplace and the villagers throw rotten fruit at you. It's not as harsh as other punishments but it's supposed to be embarrassing."

"Maybe the rotten fruit will taste better than the shit I had to eat on my way here," Natsu mutters, waving a hand dismissively. Did he have a harsh life before now? "I'll see you in the morning when I wake you up. Do I have to make you breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Natsu Dragion," Freed announces professionally, appearing at the door and causing Natsu to almost slip over with fright. "I am here to escort you to the servant quarters! Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm coming," Natsu sighed, walking over to the long green haired man.

"Oh, and by the way," Freed says, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Don't be surprised when you wake up Prince Gray and see that he's fully naked."

"So he strips in his sleep too?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, he does."

Natsu shot a devilish grin towards me but he was fanning innocents. "I think as your loyal servant I have to stick your clothes to your body."

"Fuck you Dragion."

"That's a good idea Natsu."

"Fuck you too Freed."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

**Gray's POV**

I woke to someone shaking me, not gently either. I groaned, sleepily pushing the person away but they continued to shake me. I rolled over onto my back and cracked my eyes open to see a pink blurry thing over me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes until the pink thing focused to reveal Natsu shaking me, already fully dressed.

"Come on Ice Prick, get your ass out of bed," Natsu yelled into my ear.

I groaned and rolled over, pushing Natsu away.

" _Arg_ , do you have to yell in my ear?" I muttered.

"It works all the time," Natsu sniggered. "I have breakfast all ready for you too: Mira helped me prepare it."

"What's on the ... menu?" I asked with a yawn in the middle, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head.

"Pancakes drizzled with the finest maple syrup in all of Firoe; French toast and bacon with maple syrup, that's very nice, believe me; and finished with a stack of waffles with butter," Natsu announces, placing a tray of steaming food on my lap. I was practically salivating at the smell of the delicious food in front of me.

"Thank's Natsu," I say enthusiastically, grabbing the knife and fork. I eyed Natsu and got a better idea, something that you wouldn't think about to have for breakfast. "You know what, I don't want this."

"Huh? Are you kidding?" Natsu whined. "I went through so much trouble to make this! I even burnt myself!"

I pushed the tray of food off the bed, the plates smashing when they hit the floor and food flying everywhere, and grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him across my lap.

"I want something else for breakfast," I snigger.

"What do you want - _mmph_."

I stopped Natsu mid-sentence with my lips, kissing him deeply. Natsu was surprised at first but kissed me back with equal passion, moaning into my mouth as I ran my hand through his salmon hair. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, but he refused to give in to me. I palmed his erection through his pants, earning in a gasp to escape the pinkette, which gave me the opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth, exploring that warm cavern. When the need for air became too much we seperated, a trail of saliva connecting our lips.

"Was that what you wanted for breakfast?" Natsu asked.

"That wasn't all of it," I answered.

I placed him on his back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, and slid onto the bed between his legs, hovering over his crotch. I leaned down and placed a kiss underneath his naval, moving down until I reached the waistband of his pants, placing kisses as I went, and rolled his hips up so that I could pull his pants off, letting his impressive erection spring out. I laid kisses down the veined length and then back up, kissed the cockhead and licked up a droplet of pre-cum before looking up at him.

"Will you feed me breakfast?" I asked.

Natsu hoisted himself on his elbows and his eyes widened at what I was implying about with giving me breakfast. His eyes glazed over with lust and he nodded.

"Yes my Prince, it's my duty to tend to your needs," Natsu purred with lust.

"Good boy," I praised, wrapping my lips around the cockhead.

Natsu collapsed back against the pillow, a loud moan escaping him as I thrusted down on his cock, taking him as far as I could go without deep throating. I looked up at Natsu from under my eyelids and saw that Natsu was a moaning mess, his hands gripping my hair as he thrusted his hips up unconsciously. I pressed on his hips, pushing him back down on the bed.

"My impatient servant," I teased.

"Prince Gray, please," Natsu mewled, thrusting his hips up again. I pressed down on his hips to stop him from moving and took him into my mouth again, bobbing up and down, devouring him. Natsu cried out with intense pleasure, tremors going through his body.

"Prince Gray ... _nnngh_ ... please stop ... _ahh_ ... teasing!" Natsu cried out.

I sucked up the erection and sucked on the tip, running my tongue over the slit. Natsu's cries and mewls became white noise as I focused on pleasuring my servant. I slid my lips down the erection, took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing my throat as I took him all the way down to the root. Natsu's shaft slid down my throat, causing Natsu's cries and moans to grow louder. Deep throating him was uncomfortable but I knew it would give him extreme pleasure so I did it for his sake. I rammed him down my throat again and again, drool escaping my mouth and running down the thick shaft. I gripped the base and started jerking him in time with the bobbing of my head.

"Gray! I- ... _fuck_ ... I'm close!" Natsu cried out.

I took that as an invitation to speed up, rubbing him so fast my hand was beginning to burn, bobbing my head so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash. Natsu's cries were reaching a crescendo as he neared his peak, his body trembling with near-release.

"Come for me Natsu," I say, jerking my wrist up and down. "I want your cum for breakfast!"

"Gray!" Natsu cried out as I took him in again. "I-... _oh, fuck!_ ... I'm gonna -"

Natsu screamed as he came, hard, into my mouth. I swallowed the thick cum, gently gulping it down as I sucked up the cock and let the limp, spent penis flop out of my mouth. I licked the semen and saliva off my lips as I smiled down at a panting Natsu.

"Best breakfast ever," I chuckled.

"Gray," Natsu moaned, sitting up. "Gray!" All of a sudden Natsu started shaking me, yelling my name over and over again.

"Hey! What's the deal?" I yelled.

"Wake up now before I throw a bucket of boiling water on you!" Natsu yelled, slapping me across the face.

My eyes snapped open to see Natsu leaning over me, a bucket of steaming water in his hands. I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. Damn, it had been a dream. A sweet, pleasant, wonderful dream. Performing fellatio on Natsu was defiantly the best dream I've ever had, even better than that dream I had when I was five when everything was made out of chocolate. I hoped that it was a premonition and it will become real but I knew it wouldn't. It was just wistful thinking.

"You know it's supposed to be a bucket of icy water, not boiling water," I muttered.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't mind if it was ice water," Natsu says, placing the bucket on the nightstand. "I've got breakfast all ready for you too: Mira helped me prepare it."

"What's on the ... menu?" I asked with a yawn in the middle, stretching my arms over my head.

"Pancakes drizzled with the finest maple syrup in all of Firoe; French toast and bacon with maple syrup, that's very nice, believe me; and finished with a stack of waffles with butter."

I looked up at Natsu in surprise, the scene playing just now matching the one in my dream. Was the dream in fact a premonition and Natsu and I will have oral sex?

Natsu placed a tray on my lap and I looked down at it in shock. There was one pancake, shaped more as an oval and was undercooked and too thin with maple syrup running along the side; the French toast wasn't cut evenly and the bacon was badly burnt; and the waffles were also burnt to a crisp. I looked up at Natsu with raised eyebrows.

"What is this?" I asked, hoping it was a joke and Natsu had a better breakfast for me.

"It's your breakfast, duh," Natsu answered matter-of-fact.

"Is it even edible?" I asked. Then remembering something from my dream I asked, "did you burn yourself?"

"No, I can't burn myself," Natsu answered. "Can you get frostbite?"

"No."

"Than I can't burn myself when cooking."

I picked up the tray and placed it on the nightstand and turned to Natsu.

"Are you trying to poison me or something? Get Mira to make me breakfast."

Natsu muttered profanities under his breath as he grabbed the tray of inedible food and left my bed chambers, shutting the door behind him with his foot. I pulled the blanket away from my body and saw that I had stripped yet again in my sleep and that semen was splashed all over the bed. This is why I hate wet dreams.

"Bloody Natsu and his erotic ass," I muttered as I slipped out of bed, grabbed the bucket of water and threw it over the semen-covered bed, washing the semen away, and trudged to the washbasin and started washing myself.

Natsu was beginning to make me sexually frustrated. 

**Natsu's POV**

"Mira, his Royal-pain-in-the-ass wants you to make him his breakfast but I decided that I'll make it myself," I announced as I entered the kitchens. Mira smiled kindly at me and nodded as she went about, getting everything ready for lunch.

I picked up some bread and placed it in the lacrima-fuelled toaster and waited for the bread to toast. If Prince Gray couldn't appreciate my cooking him a decent breakfast I'll just make him toast.

Thinking about Gray made me think about what I had smelt in his room. When I entered the room I could smell the musky smell of lust and something that smelt like bleach that told me that Gray had a wet dream, and by the smell it would have been early this morning. I tried not to think about the fact that I would have to change Gray's sheets. Hopefully Gray would be too embarrassed and use the boiling water I left on the nightstand to wash it away.

"Hey Mira, does Prince Gray like peanut butter?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mira answered. I spread peanut butter on the two pieces of toast and placed them on a chipped plate and took it to Gray's chambers.

Gray was up and dressed, combing his hair at his dresser. The bucket of water was empty and the bed was soaking wet. Yep, he used the water to wash his bed, but it didn't help that the smell of semen was still strong.

"Here's your breakfast Ice Princess," I say, setting the toast beside him.

"Toast?" Gray questioned.

"Shut up, toast is the only thing I can make properly," I muttered, walking behind him and taking the comb. "I've never cooked anything before so that was my first time."

"Really?" Gray asked, sounding shocked as I combed his blue-black hair. Gray's hair was surprisingly soft, not drenched in sweat or oily. He must have recently washed it I assumed. It made me wonder if before I became his servant who attended to him. King Makarov said that Gray just borrowed everyone else's personal servants. "Than what did you eat before coming here if you've never cooked?"

"I would catch my own food and roast it with my own fire," I answered. "I didn't mind that it was burnt - I like burnt food. When I wasn't eating meat I usually ate fruit or mushrooms."

"Can you give me a little hint on where you came from? I'm curious, that's all," Gray says.

I sighed and said, " _ich bin nicht von hier_."

"Huh?"

"I said 'I'm not from here,'" I translated, fixing Gray's clothes. It seemed that Gray was excellent at taking his clothes off but was horrible at putting them on. "I come from a foreign country. The language is called Deutsch."

"Never heard of it," Gray sighed. I walked around Gray and knelt in front of him, tying up the waistband. Gray tensed under me for some reason but I ignored it.

"You wouldn't have heard of it: it's practically a hidden Kingdom," I answered, stepping away from Gray and walking towards the door. I could feel Gray's eyes on me, sending an icy chill down my spine.

"What kind of kingdom is it?" Gray asked. "Is it a one-magic type Kingdom like the Ice Kingdom I was born in or an all-type of magic Kingdom like Fairy Tail?"

I thought about my answer before answering, "both," and left the chambers, closing the door behind me with a soft clink.

* * *

"What's this about?" I asked Mira as I stood with all the other servants as Mira bustled around the kitchen, pulling down pots and pans and pulling out vegetables from the fridge that was fuelled by a lacrima like everything else in the kitchen.

"Today is when the kings and queens of other kingdoms come to Fairy Tail for a brief meeting," Mira explains, setting stuff all over the place. "King Bob of Blue Pegasus Kingdom, Queen Ooba Babasaama of Lamia Scale and King Sting of Sabertooth will be coming."

"Sting," I muttered, helping Levi, Princess Lucy Heartfilia's personal servant, cut up some vegetables for the stew. Why does that name sound so familiar? "Do you know what the meeting is about?"

"I believe that it's to talk about how to deal with the Dark Kingdoms," Mira says. "Anyway, do you all have everything under control?"

"Yes!" all the servants answered simultaneously.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm going to go get ready for the meeting. The Princes and Princesses have to attend this too!"

And with that Mira left, leaving us all to do the hard labour. Being a servant was hard, I had to admit, but at least I got decent food!

"If Mira is a princess why does she do the work of a servant?" I asked Levy.

"She prefers to do the things a servant does," Levy answered. "She doesn't like having people do things for her - you're not cutting the sweat potato properly."

Levy gently pushed me to the side and cut the sweet potato that I wasn't cutting evenly and turned I to Jet and Droy, two of the stable boys, who were having a competition who could light a fire first without a lacrima.

"Hey, can I try too?" I asked. Jet and Droy shared a look and both turned to me with matching devilish grins on their faces that were so wide their faces were almost cut in half.

"Go ahead," Jet says, stepping away from the bench and indicated to the board with a sweep of his hand in a formal way.

"Try your best," Droy adds, doing the same thing.

I stepped in between them and looked down at the board. There were two sticks stacked on top of each other beside the board and a little mark in the wood where Jet and Droy must have rubbed the sticks against it to make the fire. I ignored Jet and Droy, who were both sniggering, and help up my index finger and ignited a fire on it and pressed my finger into the mark on the board, where a small fire sparked and flared to life. It twitched, the base climbing from blue to red as it sat happily on the board. I turned to Jet and Droy, who had identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"How ..." Jet started to say.

"... did you do that?" Droy finished.

"I'm a Fire Wizard," I stated. "I can light fires with any part of my body."

"I've never heard of any magic that could do that," Droy says dumbfounded.

I shrugged and looked out the opened window. I narrowed my eyes when I saw something in the distance, looking like tiny little things of browns, blacks, whites and golds. I walked over to the window and saw that they were horses with people on the back. Some of them had flags that looked like Pegasuses on them.

"Uh, Blue Pegasus are here," Loki says, appearing beside me. He pushed his sunglasses up and stars appeared around him as he said, "I wonder if there are any hot women knights there!"

I heard that Loki had once flirted with the S-Class Knight Erza Scarlet and she had punched him square in the jaw and sent him crashing into the opposite wall. He had taken to stop flirting with her because he didn't want a repeat of having his face smashed in, and I had taken into account to never get on Erza's bad side. Although I'll like to challenge her to a fight one day. 

"I'll take that as my cue to help Lazy-Ass Ice Princess to put his clothes on," I say, walking towards the door. "You know, I don't see the point of putting him in clothes if he'll just take them off! A waste of time I say!"

I walked into Gray's chambers and found him lying on his bed, shirtless, taping his chest with his finger. I gulped as I found myself admiring his impressive body, from his toned muscles, impressive pectorals and every scar that lined his skin, his medals from many battles. I ran my hand across the ragged scar underneath my scarf, shivering as an unwanted memory resurfaced. A face cloaked in shadow. A bloody dagger in his hand. Blood everywhere.

"How long are you going to stand there like a creepy stalker?" Gray asked, not turning his head.

"Give me another five minutes."

Gray chuckled and rolled off the bed and walked towards the three standing mirrors on the other side of the room. I walked over to the chest of drawers to get him some clothes.

"Did you know about this lunch thing with the other kingdoms?" I asked as I walked over to him with a red long-sleeved shirt.

"I only heard about it after breakfast," Gray shrugs, holding his arms out so that I could get the shirt on. "And by the way, what kind of breakfast was that?"

"It was a regular breakfast," I answer, turning him around so that I could button it up. "Normal people have toast for breakfast."

"Well, I'm not 'normal people', am I?" Gray asked sarcastically. I told him to go sit on his bed as I went to get him some pants to wear.

"I guess you're not," I smirk, choosing some blue trousers with a waistband and walked over to Gray. "You're a lazy, stripping, perverted Ice Princess."

"Shut up or I'll kick your kidney out," Gray snapped. I sniggered and took hold of the waistband of Gray's pants and pulled them down and pushed the trousers on.

"There, now I need to learn how to do a sticky spell do that you keep your clothes stay on."

"If you make one more stripper joke I'll cut your balls off."

I chuckled and stood up but somehow lost my balance. I fell on top of Gray, accidently rubbing my knee on his crotch. Gray moaned and grabbed onto me, his skin ice-cold. I looked up and froze. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"G-Gray?" I gulped.

Gray leaned in towards me and smashed his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that Natsu was speaking was German. It's the only other language I can speak apart from English. And Deutsch is German for German. And


End file.
